


[Podfic] Learning to Smile

by MistbornHero



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Just a quick story in which a young Mistborn finds there are some things which are not so easy to learn.Story by FrozenNocturne
Relationships: Kelsier & Vin (Mistborn), Sazed & Vin (Mistborn)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] Learning to Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning to Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292890) by [FrozenNocturne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenNocturne/pseuds/FrozenNocturne). 



> This work was created as part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3235535.html)

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:05:34 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (6 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/cosmerelearningtosmile)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0u7722egx8opcbn/Cosmere-LearningToSmile.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Jap8Xpt5-AoVewbjZL6XqnVR4QbESbmV)
  * On [Paraka Productions](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20X/%5bCosmere%5d%20Learning%20to%20Smile.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Learning to Smile_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292890)
  * **Author:**[FrozenNocturne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenNocturne)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)



  



End file.
